gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dream Focus/archive of 2009
Current storyline Did you remove that current storyline thing i put up?N0Surrender 09:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::No. I moved it to the bottom. You can't have the current storyline, before the plot explaining the series. Just seemed out of order. Scroll down, its still there. Dream Focus 09:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Character names in the 1st Volume You remember that old cancer patient? Do you know what his name was? I don't his or that blonde guy. --Imgantz2 16:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Their names are both listed at http://gantz.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission as well as other information, such as how many points everyone got, what they used it for, and who died where. Every character ever on the missions shown is listed there. Dream Focus 17:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Pathetic Thats your title, deleting useful information anyone else adds then claiming it as your own. You pages are also poorly written. You're pathetic :Can you give an example? No one owns the wikia, anyone able to add to it like the regular wikipedia. There is a tag up front saying the original was at the wikipedia, before it got deleted, I preserving the information by bringing it over here, and then letting it grow many times larger than it was. Dream Focus 14:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =other updates= gantz revived a copy of kurono for Reika and the Gantz chapter 297 page 16 for the vampires. Gantz chapter 297 page 8Darthwin 14:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I know. I added it to the end of List_of_Gantz_Hunters_at_each_mission. You aren't allowed to link to places that host illegal copies of manga, so I remove the link, and just left the page number references. That's for getting involved and contributing though. The more editors, the better. Dream Focus 17:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome Message The welcome tool will automatically sign the name of the last sysop, wikia staff, or wikia helper who made an edit. If you want it to always sign welcomes from you, you can change the default behavior. Check out help:Welcome tool for the options. -- Wendy (talk) 21:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I saw your message on Help.wikia about the welcome tool default. I'm glad that you set it to @sysop, so that it works the way you want it to here. As Wendy said, the @latest setting gives a welcome from the most recent admin, staff or helper -- it's not any random person that comes by, but it does sign with a staff member if they come to your wiki. That's set as the default because there are some wikis where the admins have all left a while ago -- if it was always set to have the admin welcome, then people could get welcomed by someone who hasn't been around for a year. But for active wikis, yeah, @sysop is better! :Anyway, let me know if you have any more questions about it. Take care! -- Danny (talk) 16:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) To Dream_Focus Do you think you can check on the pages ive done to see if its adequate? :Good work BloodzDog. You found some pictures to upload. One picture of the common Oni attacking some Gantz hunters, that a perfect shot since he sums up what was going on, and then you have a picture of their main boss as well. Good picture of the Ring alien also. Dream Focus 21:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Heey there buddy Long time no see, since March I think? I've been off reading other manga, etc... ya know how it is. Anyways i will be contributing from now on til October hits Soo let me know on anything that needs work. was thinking about giving the weapons their own page of info, to gives more articles on this wiki, Ya know. N0Surrender 01:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If you can suggest any manga is good at Gantz, I'd appreciate it. Gantz isn't going to have a new issue for awhile, they releasing just the Gantz/Minus novels. Someone added some pictures recently of the various aliens on their mission page. I think the most recent revelations haven't been added in yet, that guy in Germany messing with everyone's head, claiming everything was a game for their amusement. Dream Focus 02:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Tae Kojima page Somethings wrong with the Tae Kojima page and it wont let me fix it. Whoever edited it messed it up. ^BloodzDog :The noinclude tag was added for whatever reason. Not sure. The Wikia use to stick those automatically everywhere. I fixed it by removing that, and then Googled, finding it in other articles and removing it also. I previously had erased it when it appeared and caused a problem. You should've been able to edit it though. Just look for the noinclude part, and erase that.Dream Focus 12:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Gantz/Minus Seriously, I think we should have more info about the prequel to Gantz. It wouldn't be bad to know what happened with Nishi and why did he called for his mother just before he died during the Tanaka Mission and of course more info about Izumi. Selemanecu 21:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If someone finished translating the Gantz Manual, or the Gantz Minus series into English, I'm sure that information would be added. As it is now, you'd have to find someone who spoke Japanese to tell you what was going on. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 11:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC)' Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link ' *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub' to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Gantz Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 02:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *Those interested in Gantz might be interested in other manga and anime as well. I'll add the link. As for the "From Gantz Wiki" thing, I honestly never noticed it until now. If someone is copying pages of content from here, as they do the regular Wikipedia, its good to have it there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 08:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC)'